


年下的秘密花园（下）

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, 脑洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	年下的秘密花园（下）

玄武直接霸气告诉鲁鲁，离开我儿子，否则我就灭了你。  
鲁鲁表示会把朱雀带走，而且鲁鲁很早就找京都六家之皇家做后盾，正好压压玄武在政治一路青云直上所造成的气焰。  
但玄武心机深沉不是鲁鲁所想象的。  
玄武一气之下，就直接上诉鲁鲁修，在网络爆了鲁鲁以家教之名性侵几个心理不成熟的未成年少年，并且精神掌控，并且找枪手写了陈情书，写的声泪俱下爆了，瞬间无数正义的网友疯狂转发，有的网友叫嚣爆了鲁鲁修的照片！就这样鲁鲁修一瞬间变成了可怕的性侵犯。  
言语能够杀人啊啧啧。  
当然这事被皇家按下去了，玄武爆的照片也被皇家迅速秒删。神乐耶很生气，也气鲁鲁修居然被雀吃了的事实，不过鲁鲁帮了神乐耶不少帮助，总不能忘恩负义吧。于是以神乐耶代表的皇家压下新闻。  
鲁鲁懵逼了，火速清了历史记录，绝对不要让它影响朱雀高考。  
玄武很得意，发了消息提出要求。鲁鲁知道玄武都不听，玄武甚至搬出娜娜莉来了，这下鲁鲁屈服了，说不要影响朱雀高考，他会离开朱雀的。  
就这样鲁鲁在桌子锤了一记喵喵拳，哭了一整夜，残疾的妹妹和朱雀，选谁不言而喻。  
高考完后，鲁鲁精心做了草莓蛋糕，还傲娇说不过是顺手做而已，喜欢就吃，不喜欢就把它吃完！朱雀开心吃着，奶油甜而不腻正好，还有甜甜的草莓，朱雀盯着水润发亮的草莓有点舍不得吃了。  
“怎么了？”  
“……草莓很像鲁鲁的某部分啦……”朱雀笑得有点不怀好意又有纯良。鲁鲁修顺势擦去他嘴边的奶油，朱雀低头轻轻咬住鲁鲁修的虎口，温热的舌头舔上去，吻上去。直到他舔吻着鲁鲁修的手心。鲁鲁修一颤想要退缩，朱雀却得寸进尺地按住他的手，一根一根放在口腔舔吻，一双清澈无辜的眼睛看着他。  
公开关系后朱雀发现鲁鲁修嘴上拒绝，实际什么都由着自己来，又爱说自己没有接受、才不呢、我一点也没有感觉到呢，如此傻气的一面让他啼笑皆非。他就是喜欢自己打直球，然后半推半却，那就不要抹杀可爱的小情趣了，反正他也乐在其中。  
鲁鲁修低头，眼泪打转，但还是因为高潮而哭出声来。  
后来朱雀发现鲁鲁修不见了，找了半天，才收到鲁鲁修发来的e-mail：我的任务完成了，祝你一路顺风。  
啥？  
朱雀很讶异，玄武适时出现。  
玄武说：现在你的任务完成了，你就不必受他的苦了。  
玄武毕竟接受鲁鲁修，当然不会刻意污蔑了，只是捡关键点说，比如鲁鲁修成功完成任务，带娜娜莉去布里塔尼亚，这是他和鲁鲁修达成的协议。  
而且他找了纠正性取向的心理咨询师，说玩玩不要紧，但不要动真爱，你知道GAY圈一般没有真爱可言的。  
朱雀呆了呆，一系列消息给朱雀带来了强烈的冲击。  
鲁鲁修，你是个大骗子！玩弄我的感情又丢下我而去！！  
当然他不知道鲁鲁修为即将的分离消沉一天。

然后三年过去了，好漫长的时间。鲁鲁修不得不再次踏上日本。  
因为日本和布里塔尼亚打贸易战，布里塔尼亚压日本压得死死的，保守派桐源决定接受，但枢木玄武等激进派非常反对，却被修奈泽尔给打得落花流水。为了表示诚意，日本和布里塔尼亚各派出一个代表来。日本特别选了上好的地方，怀着蛋疼的心情等待着使者的到来。  
鲁鲁修回国后就和二哥一同管理布里塔尼亚，因为樱矿问题我就不再赘述。反正鲁鲁作为使者直接出发，搭乘飞机直飞到日本来了。  
鲁鲁修看着熟悉的日本感慨回来了，一排排人都等着自己下来呢。有微笑的神乐耶，还有……七骑样的朱雀。  
一看到朱雀鲁鲁感觉心口一疼，他一直都很关心朱雀的消息啊。知道朱雀放弃重点大学直接入军校，拥有无数蓝红颜，一概不忌，从青涩的少年变成了跑火车的老司机。感慨归感慨，鲁鲁修就跟神乐耶握握手，神乐耶非常开心自来熟挽着他的肩膀。朱雀就对鲁鲁修行了军礼，表示敬意，然后一言不发跟在鲁鲁修后面。  
鲁鲁修和神乐耶谈判一整天，签完名后神乐耶想让鲁鲁住自己的别墅，好叙叙旧，但鲁鲁就拒绝了，订了五星级皇家酒店打算住一天走人。  
朱雀仿佛把自己当作陌生人那样，寡言少语的，鲁鲁修看着难受死了。毕竟他安置好娜娜莉后，娜娜莉知道鲁鲁修的心事后就说去找朱雀说清楚吧，鲁鲁修说：他都不信我咋办我说清楚有啥用啊？  
鲁鲁修装作好老师的样子问朱雀，朱雀一句噎死鲁鲁，我完成任务后不会一言不发走人的。  
进入酒店后朱雀突然抓住鲁鲁进入电梯，来一个壁咚。五年不见朱雀比鲁鲁高一点点，手臂上的肌肉均匀有致。朱雀凶狠箍住鲁鲁修的腰的力道鲁鲁早就体会过了。鲁鲁修挣扎，朱雀说：做了亏心事不敢正眼看我吗？  
鲁鲁修刹住了，朱雀趁机吻住鲁鲁修的双唇，牙关撞开，舌尖凶狠缠紧鲁鲁修，发狠在口腔周围搅拌，在上颚大力吸吮，搞的鲁鲁修浑身火热。分开后鲁鲁修已经气喘吁吁，眼光迷蒙。朱雀露出很满意的笑容，直接扛着鲁鲁进入某房间了。  
然后鲁鲁说这不可以的。朱雀说：分别的旧情人就不能打一炮爽爽吗？我知道你对我有意的。  
鲁鲁修怔愣，“我可没有！”  
朱雀说：你有！你的眼睛跟那些人一样在我身体团团转。恰巧我需要发泄一下。   
鲁鲁修有点受伤了，朱雀的说法让他无言以对。怎么办呢？鲁鲁修眼中的雀脸越来越放大，嘴唇触碰，朱雀的手剥开鲁鲁修黑色的西装，露出美好的腰线和平滑的胸膛。只要朱雀灼热大手揉着他的胸，乳头和乳房都会微微凸起，仿佛蒸好的馒头那样。  
然后鲁鲁经过痛苦又愉悦的一夜，朱雀的力气比鲁鲁大很多，胯下的巨物让鲁鲁修尖叫着弓起腰，一缕又一缕前列腺液滴在床单上。等到朱雀抽出来将鲁鲁修翻转，将物体磨在鲁鲁修的胸腔，乳房，乳头上，最后在鲁鲁修脸上射了。  
鲁鲁修冷不防啊地一声，朱雀就离开了。鲁鲁修狼狈擦去脸上的朱雀的精液，这被当作泄欲工具的感觉很不好受啊。  
他之前以为朱雀性取向被掰直，现在看来……朱雀肯定是报复自己。  
反正早晚都要离开，鲁鲁咬着枕头想。  
然后鲁鲁修被修奈泽尔告知，哥帮你申请了几天假，你就留在日本玩好了。（其实是娜娜莉撺掇修奈泽尔的。）  
鲁鲁修看着修奈泽尔想着怎么把修奈泽尔赶下台去。  
就这样他被迫留在神乐耶家里，枢木玄武以前对鲁鲁毕恭毕敬，现在真的只剩下冷心冷面了，枢木玄武看了鲁鲁修一眼，忽然说朱雀已经有女朋友了。鲁鲁修心中很痛，而且枢木玄武特别隔离朱雀和鲁鲁修。朱雀本人倒是没什么反应，仿佛以前的可爱的朱雀不在了。  
朱雀说：欢迎你来到日本。  
朱雀和鲁鲁两人处在僵持的境地，白天冷淡，夜晚朱雀直接翻墙进入鲁鲁的房里，他不知从哪里学来的一套手法，短鞭，朱绳，DV三样，直接把鲁鲁给弄得痛苦不堪。特别是他被朱绳束缚，股间被朱雀顶着，短鞭打一下股间就要收缩一下，而且还要含着朱雀的精液不许漏洒，漏了就直接打。  
鲁鲁修默默忍着，口腔被朱雀沾着精液的手指玩弄。  
鲁鲁修每天的食欲不振，终于让神乐耶注意了。神乐耶觉得很奇怪，于是她就特别注意，这下发现蛛丝马迹。鲁鲁的脖子有蚊虫叮咬似的东西，手腕上有奇怪的红色痕迹，明显是被人艹过啊。但是鲁鲁不像是召妓的人，神乐耶心思一转，头一天她就马上逮到了朱雀。  
这下神乐耶气得不行了。  
神乐耶插着腰指着朱雀鼻子骂，朱雀也很气神乐耶白天打扰鲁鲁修。神乐耶说你是畜生啊，鲁鲁老师一天比一天憔悴！本来我以为我有机会了你居然登堂入室！靠，看我不恁死你！  
神乐耶发飙了，各种恶整枢木家一对父子，给枢木玄武下马威，如果你乖乖让朱雀结婚生子我马上不把你以前的丑事说出来！枢木玄武不信邪，结果神乐耶各种爆玄武手下偷税漏税问题，甚至把XXXX，政治丑事我是不太了解，反正跟贪官脱不了关系，在外国洗黑钱名单都会爆出枢木玄武的名字这点很要命的，搞得玄武都怕了，勒令朱雀马上结婚生子。  
朱雀不干啊，鲁鲁好不容易回来。他这几年被亏待的人生终于圆满了。  
其实自从鲁鲁离开后，玄武成天担心朱雀的性取向，朱雀发现自己对着男的硬不起来，好哇，男同性恋终于摆脱了，可以搞女人了！于是他特别找只要一处跟鲁鲁修相似的女人春风一度，但就是心理悲哀觉得她们全不是鲁鲁。  
鲁鲁回来了，但他对自己宛若陌生人。  
心中愤恨的朱雀，想把鲁鲁修的禁欲西装给扒了！结果他真的那么做了，做的心里雀越来越痛苦，只想把那个鲁鲁给杀了好把他吞下去，但又不行啊，放不下去迈不过坎就只能惩罚鲁鲁了，如果没有神乐耶发现的话。  
春风一度后朱雀告诉鲁鲁，自己要去见一个女孩。他本来想看鲁鲁表情，但鲁鲁却翻身说随你便。朱雀也恨极，摸鲁鲁的肩膀然后咬下，鲁鲁修越是疼痛他就越是愉悦。朱雀来一场落地窗play，不管鲁鲁如何反抗。  
鲁鲁流泪了，朱雀看着心痛，最后发现他和鲁鲁的非正常关系早晚会有结束的一天，怕鲁鲁再次甩开自己，就先说我玩腻你了我不想看到你了。（这真的扯平了）   
就这样朱雀跑出去，鲁鲁修久而久之才缓慢站起来，翻开手机告诉修奈泽尔我明天回去吧。  
修奈泽尔听出不对，查了下哦，原来是这样，朱雀这个小子欺负鲁鲁欺负得这么惨，明着不行，暗着来吧，把他处理掉吧。  
修奈泽尔派出维蕾塔杀手，维蕾塔杀手爱上扇要如胶似漆。扇要一直屈居人下，听到杀朱雀犹豫了下就帮忙。  
扇要约朱雀出去，对朱雀下手，朱雀凭着超能的体力跑啊跑，后背中弹，险些要死。鲁鲁修发现了就赶紧把朱雀藏起来，等人走了才发现朱雀受伤。鲁鲁修忍不住了，一滴泪终于涌出来。  
朱雀很惊讶，你居然为我掉一滴眼泪？  
鲁鲁骂：你这个笨蛋，不爱惜自己就算了，连自己的命都不要了？  
朱雀被骂得莫名其妙，但骂人的鲁鲁和以前的鲁鲁重叠，让他无法打散。鲁鲁拿着工具箱细心给朱雀敷药，朱雀突然问：你明明不喜欢我，为什么表现得很在乎我呢？  
鲁鲁修不说话。  
朱雀急了，握住鲁鲁修的手，这一动就动了伤口，鲁鲁修又骂八嘎。朱雀把鲁鲁抱在怀里，把鲁鲁吓得不敢动。鲁鲁修听着朱雀强健的心跳，感觉他真的还在自己身边，闻着他的气味，头发被朱雀抚摸，不知不觉睡着了。  
一大早朱雀告诉经过，鲁鲁修分析，单凭扇要一个人不可能这么大的手笔，背后有人。神乐耶有这么多机会杀朱雀但为什么选择绕这么长的路子下手？朱雀看着陷入复仇状态的鲁鲁修觉得有趣，长臂一伸把鲁鲁抱在怀里。鲁鲁说你又来了，感觉毛茸茸的脑袋往自己脖子钻，犹豫许久才伸手摸摸，久违了啊。  
朱雀说：我不想再让你离开我了。  
鲁鲁修沉默，你有那么喜欢我？  
朱雀说：那当然了，你要我改国籍都行！他伸手摸鲁鲁修的脸亲了下，即使欺骗我利用我我都认了，你只要在我身边就好了。  
鲁鲁修盯着朱雀半晌，然后他就开始行动了，第一个拿下扇要，逼迫扇要招供，然后维蕾塔为了爱人也只能说出一切，然后鲁鲁往上查就查到自家人，知道理由后就啼笑皆非了，鲁鲁为了保朱雀的命干脆把自己的一生卖给二哥做牛做马了。   
朱雀为了跟鲁鲁在一起，跟玄武闹掰，自己和鲁鲁奔到不列颠了，把苦心安排的枢木玄武气到住院！  
直到2018年日本政府推出LGBT政策，朱雀和鲁鲁再次踏入日本国土，手牵着手，彼此都戴着可爱的黑白戒指，钻石一紫一绿，分别都契合他们满是恩爱的眼睛的颜色呢。  
——END——


End file.
